L'infirmerie de tous les maux
by Twinzie
Summary: A l'infirmerie de Poudlard, les gens se croisent, dans un chassé-croisé incessant mais l'infirmerie est-elle seulement propice aux développements des bras cassés et des chevilles foulées ?


Infirmerie de Poudlard, les gens se croisent, dans un chassé-croisé incessant mais l'infirmerie est-elle seulement propice aux développements des bras cassés et des chevilles foulées ?

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages et les lieux sont la propriété de JK Rowling

**Personnage **: Pompom Pomfresh _centric_

**Rating **: G

**L'infirmerie de tous les maux **

**Infirmerie de Poudlard – Samedi matin**

Poppy Pomfresh se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et enfouit la tête dans ses mains.

- Arrêtez de gémir ainsi, Monsieur Flint. Vous n'êtes pas non plus à l'agonie.

Elle détestait les jours où il y avait des matchs de Quidditch car elle était certaine que l'un des joueurs finirait allongé dans l'un des lits de l'infirmerie. Aujourd'hui, c'était Marcus Flint, ce grand gaillard de septième année qui était en train de gémir comme une petite fille.

- J'ai maaaaaal.

- Vos os se ressoudent, c'est normal ! S'écria-t-elle, agacée.

- Mais vous n'avez pas quelque chose contre la douleur ?

- Une autre potion annule les effets de celle-ci, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je ne peux rien vous donner si ce n'est un mouchoir pour que vous puissiez mordre dedans, alors prenez votre en patience. En silence par pitié, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure que le jeune homme n'entendit pas.

Les gémissements n'étaient pas ce qu'il y avait de pire. Après tout, Poppy vivait dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, ces cris étaient monnaie courante. Non, le pire venait après les gémissements. Quand les camarades de classe venaient rendre visite au blessé. Les gémissements s'éteignaient alors pour laisser place aux chuchotements, ricanements, moqueries et autres tintamarres.

Justement quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue.

- Eh ! Arrêtez ! Où allez-vous comme ça ?

- Voir notre ami !

- D'une, les visites ne sont pas encore autorisées, Monsieur Flint vient juste de prendre une potion et il faut qu'il se repose correctement. De deux, vu l'état de vos vêtements, il vous est interdit d'entrer dans l'infirmerie. Vous allez me mettre de la boue partout.

- S'il vous plait, Madame.

- Ces yeux-là n'ont aucun effet sur moi, Monsieur Pucey !

- J'aurais au moins essayé de vous amadouer.

Le groupe de Serpentards repartit comme il était venu et Poppy s'autorisa un sourire. Tous les Serpentards n'avaient pas un mauvais fond et tous ne gémissaient pas comme des filles.

- Pourquoi ne les avez-vous pas laissé entrer ? Gémit de nouveau Marcus.

- Parce que vous n'êtes pas encore en état de recevoir de la visite.

- Je voulais les voir, moi !

- Arrêtez de vous plaindre, Monsieur Flint ! Je suis l'infirmière alors c'est moi qui donne les ordres ici, dit-elle en s'approchant du lit sur lequel le jeune homme se tortillait.

Agacée, Poppy tira le rideau d'un coup sec et lui intima un nouveau « chut » qui eut pour effet de le faire taire pour de bon.

**Samedi après-midi**

Poppy passa la majeure partie de l'après-midi à ranger ses potions dans le calme car le jeune homme agonisant s'était finalement endormi. Elle refaisait des étiquettes, notait les ingrédients dont elle allait avoir besoin, jetait les fioles périmées, tout cela en chantonnant comme à son habitude. Aussi ne vit-elle pas la jeune demoiselle qui se faufilait sournoisement dans son infirmerie. Sa cravate aux couleurs de Serpentard ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions. A pas de loup, elle s'approcha du lit de Marcus et poussa le rideau qu'elle referma aussi vite pour ne pas se faire prendre.

Il dormait malgré la grimace de douleur qui flottait sur son visage. Doucement, elle le lui caressa et passa son pouce sur ses lèvres avant d'y déposer un baiser. Il ouvrit instantanément les yeux mais elle lui mit un doigt sur la bouche pour lui faire signe de se taire. Il sourit, ravi de sa surprise et malgré sa douleur au bras qui se réveillait, il profita de ses baisers. Aucun d'eux ne parla, ni ne murmura pour ne pas prendre le risque de se faire prendre.

Sally-Ann resta un long moment avec Marcus et profita du tapage que fit l'arrivée d'un nouveau malade pour s'esquiver. En effet, la voix de l'infirmière se faisait entendre dans le fond de l'infirmerie et comme le lit de Marcus était prêt de l'entrée, Sally-Ann pouvait sortir ni vu ni connu. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. A demi-pliée, elle poussa le rideau qui entourait le lit et se retrouva nez à chaussures avec le directeur. Elle eut la délicatesse de rougir et s'attendait déjà à avoir une retenue.

- Dépêchez-vous de sortir avant que Poppy ne vous attrape, lui sourit-il. Elle ne semble pas être dans un bon jour.

Sally-Ann n'en crut pas ses oreilles, mais ne se le refit pas dire deux fois et fila comme l'éclair.

- J'en déduis que votre bras va mieux, mon cher Marcus ? Demanda ensuite le professeur Dumbledore au malade.

Comme il s'y était attendu, il n'eut aucune réponse.

- Pompom, ma chère, j'aurais besoin de tes services.

- Pas maintenant, Albus, tu vois bien que je suis occupée.

- Je sais bien, mais quand tu auras cinq minutes, j'aimerais que tu te rendes à la Tête du Sanglier, j'ai un patient qui t'attend.

Poppy se redressa et regarda Albus. Il ne plaisantait pas.

- D'accord, j'irais mais quand j'aurais le temps.

- Merci.

Le professeur Dumbledore quitta ensuite l'infirmerie d'un pas léger.

A l'autre bout de l'infirmerie, Poppy tentait tant bien que mal de faire boire une potion à Dean Thomas qui était parcouru de violents vomissements. De grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et il lui était impossible d'avaler la potion que lui tendait l'infirmière sans la revomir aussitôt.

- Mais qu'avez-vous mangé pour être dans cet état ?

A défaut de pouvoir parler, le jeune homme haussa les épaules pour montrer son ignorance et se pencha un peu plus sur la bassine pour ne pas en mettre à côté. Près de la porte d'entrée, une jeune fille rousse attendait, timide, accrochée à l'embrasure en tailladant ses lèvres de ses dents et Marcus, dans son lit, riait aux éclats d'entendre de tels bruits.

- Cessez de rire immédiatement Monsieur Flint !

- Désolée, Madame, c'est juste que ça me rassure de voir qu'il y en a qui sont dans un pire état que le mien, dit-il avant de repartir dans un grand éclat de rire.

En même temps, il n'avait pas tort, le pauvre Dean était vraiment dans un état lamentable. Poppy ne rajouta rien. Depuis sept ans que le jeune Flint était à Poudlard, il avait passé beaucoup de temps à l'infirmerie et jamais elle ne l'avait entendu rire.

- Alors Weasley, tu l'as empoisonné ? Demanda-t-il, à voix basse, à Ginny car il avait bien remarqué sa présence contrairement à Poppy.

Ginny lui lança un regard noir et tourna les talons.

Poppy resta une heure avec Dean Thomas avant que ses vomissements cessent enfin. Entre temps, le professeur Rogue était venu lui apporter les plantes qu'elle lui avait demandé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. L'infirmerie étant occupée, elle n'avait pas pu se rendre elle-même au village pour renouveler son stock.

- La prochaine fois, n'attendez pas le dernier moment pour faire vos achats. Je ne suis pas un elfe de maison !

- Dans ce cas, vous viendrez jouer les gardes-malades pendant que j'irais au village !

Severus ne lui répondit pas, posa les sachets sur la table et sortit en faisant voler sa cape derrière lui. Poppy songea qu'il avait bien changé. Du temps où il était encore élève, Severus était déjà un petit garçon sombre et assez cynique, mais il n'était jamais désagréable avec elle, au contraire. Elle se consolait en se disant qu'aujourd'hui, il l'était avec tout le monde.

- Et bien, messieurs, dit-elle en s'adressant à ses deux patients. Je pense que vous êtes bien partis pour passer la nuit ici.

En attendant, la journée était partie pour être très longue.

**Mardi matin**

Les examens avaient lieu la semaine prochaine et l'infirmerie était devenue une véritable fourmilière. La journée de samedi à supporter Flint et Thomas, avait été une journée de vacances comparé à celle-ci. Même si c'était sans compter la frayeur qu'elle avait eue quand une jeune demoiselle de Poufsouffle était arrivée en pleurs parce qu'elle croyait être enceinte. Le cœur de Poppy avait failli lâcher. Les jeunes de maintenant n'avaient plus aucun honneur. Si jeune et déjà femme, avait-elle songé. Heureusement pour elle et la réputation de Poudlard, la demoiselle n'était pas enceinte.

De nouveau pleurs se firent entendre et Poppy délaissa ses bassines pour regagner l'entrée et découvrir l'origine de ses larmes.

- Mademoiselle Midgen, soupira-t-elle.

Cette malheureuse jeune fille avait un gros souci d'acné et au lieu de laisser pousser sagement ses boutons, elle essayait toujours différents sorts qui n'avaient que pour effet de faire doubler ses boutons, en volume et en nombre.

- Je vous avais recommandé un onguent et interdit les sorts ! Vous n'écoutez donc pas quand je vous parle ?

- L'onguent… snif… est horrible. Ça sent mauvais… snif, renifla-t-elle.

« C'est toujours mieux que ça » pensa Poppy.

- Et bien, vous allez vous allonger dans le lit au fond. J'arrive tout de suite.

Poppy lui fit sécher ses larmes et lui appliqua ensuite un onguent, dont l'odeur était encore plus forte que celui dont la jeune fille se plaignait précédemment.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, jeune fille.

Eloise, non plus, n'avait pas le choix et à regret, elle laissa l'infirmière lui mettre cette pâte marron nauséabonde sur le visage. Ça lui apprendrait à vouloir les faire disparaître d'un coup de baguette.

Pendant cette période d'intense révision, ce n'était pas les Poufsouffles que Poppy s'attendait le plus à voir, mais les Serdaigles. Champions toutes catégories des révisions, chaque année, ils envahissaient son infirmerie pour divers motifs, surmenage, insomnies, stress, crampes d'estomac, migraines. De petits maux sans grandes conséquences mais qui animaient son infirmerie pendant une bonne semaine.

**Une semaine plus tard**

Les examens étaient enfin terminés mais ce n'était pas pour autant que Pompom était en vacances. Non, car il restait encore une semaine d'école et tant qu'il y avait des élèves, Pompom avait des patients.

Si les Serdaigles étaient ses patients les plus stressés, les Serpentards étaient ses patients les plus turbulents.


End file.
